A Fleur de Lily
by PlumeRose
Summary: Il sait qu'à cet instant, il ne pourra pas se mentir. La vie se charge parfois de nous rappeler nos erreurs, comme si elle avait peur que l'on oublie.


**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR  
**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un projet organisé par le fan club de Snape sur un autre forum. Il s'agit d'écrire une histoire mettant en scène notre professeur de Potions préféré à partir d'un thème, d'une phrase et d'un autre personnage.

Mes contraintes : thème = portrait, personnage = Fleur Delacour et phrase = "Il me semble que vous mentez. Légèrement."

Merci à** Oxymore** pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A Fleur de Lily**

.**  
**

C'est l'heure où les mécanismes grinçants des horloges du château se remettent à zéro. Leurs rouages parfois rouillés s'activent et, dans une dernière rotation, enfantent un jour nouveau. Une page vierge, pour poursuivre l'histoire, gommer les ratures et noircir les fautes.

Severus ne trouve pas le sommeil. Alors, ce soir, comme les précédents, il se lève quelques minutes seulement après avoir regagné son lit, revêtit une fois de plus sa longue cape noire, et quitte ses appartements au profit des sombres corridors endormis du château. Depuis le début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Dumbledore a demandé aux enseignants de faire des rondes de nuit afin de veiller à la sécurité des étudiants, et lui n'a qu'à relever sa manche gauche pour savoir que cette requête est légitime. A tour de rôle, chaque professeur part donc à la recherche d'intrus, qui se révèlent toujours être un élève insolent qui brave le couvre-feu, ou bien l'escapade nocturne d'un jeune couple. Chaque professeur suit les consignes à tour de rôle, sauf Severus qui, lui, veille chaque nuit.

Suivant toujours le même trajet, ses pas le guident sans que réellement il n'y pense. A la sortie des cachots, il emprunte le grand escalier de marbre, grimpant silencieusement ses cinquante-deux marches, puis d'autres plus petits qui l'emportent dans les étages. Ce chemin particulier, il le connait pas cœur, et, chaque soir, il repense à la toute première fois, cette toute première fois où il l'a parcouru.**  
**

**.  
**

_Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans quitte discrètement la salle commune des Serpentard. Sa montre indique dix heures vingt-trois, et à cette heure, tous les étudiants se doivent d'être dans leur dortoir sous peine de recevoir une sévère punition. Le couvre-feu est l'une des règles avec lesquelles on ne transige pas à Poudlard, mais tant pis, car ce soir, il doit sortir._**  
**

_Il se dirige vers le hall d'entrée en prenant soin de tendre l'oreille à chaque courbe et à chaque intersection. Oui, il brave le règlement intérieur, mais non, il ne veut pas être puni. Certain qu'aucun professeur ne se promène dans les parages, il monte quatre à quatre les marches qui l'amènent jusqu'au tableau marquant l'entrée des Gryffondor._**  
**

_Cette nuit, il est prêt à tous les risques et à toutes les folies. Après deux ans de silence douloureux, Lily a enfin accepté d'entendre ses excuses, et rendez-vous a été pris ici, devant le portrait de la grosse dame et son horrible robe à fanfreluches. _

_.  
_

Il espère secrètement tomber sur Potter. Certes, il le déteste, mais là n'est pas la principale raison. Il y a quelques jours, son bureau a été fouillé, et certains ingrédients ont disparus pour la seconde fois depuis que le fils de son ennemi juré est arrivé au château. Or, cette fois, et malgré les conseils de Dumbledore, il ne passera pas l'éponge. Le gamin paiera pour son insolence. Après tout, le seul serment qu'il ait fait, c'est celui de le garder en vie.

C'est légèrement essoufflé qu'il finit de gravir les interminables escaliers, et pose son regard sur l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.**  
**

**.  
**

_Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, et le jeune garçon finit par s'asseoir, apaisant ainsi la douleur lancinante qui pulse dans son dos. Mais peut-être est-ce seulement le reflet de la peine que lui cause cette interminable attente. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Lily devrait être à ses côtés. Pourtant, il est seul._**  
**

_A minuit précises, il se décide à abandonner son poste et repart. La chance veut que personne ne soit venu le déloger, mais une retenue lui apparait désormais comme la plus douce des punitions. Plutôt que de regagner son lit, il erre dans le silence du château, comme une ombre, inexistant aux yeux de celle qui fait battre son cœur. Elle lui avait pourtant promis de venir, et Lily Evans tenait toujours ses promesses. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose d'imprévu ?_**  
**

**.  
**

Corridor du cinquième étage aile ouest, escalier de pierre pour descendre deux étages, prendre à droite jusqu'à la prochaine intersection, prendre l'escalier derrière la tapisserie élimée qui représente un troupeau de Licornes, puis se diriger vers l'aile sud, puis encore quelques marches supplémentaires… Il s'y dirige inexorablement, même s'il ne saurait en expliquer la cause. Il pourrait se rendre dans cette salle de classe beaucoup plus rapidement, pourtant.**  
**

**.  
**

_La classe de Métamorphose. Il a du faire une boucle, pour être revenu proche de son point de départ. « C'est possible, j'ai complètement perdue la notion du temps ». Le jeune garçon se résout à retourner dans sa salle commune, dépité. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'entend. Un bruit de chute, puis un cri qui déchirent le silence. Si proches._

_.  
_

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte restée entre ouverte, le passé se mélange au présent. A l'intérieur, le clair de lune illumine son profil d'une jeune femme. Elle regarde quelque chose que lui ne peut voir. Sûrement quelqu'un. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, figé dans cette immobilité qui lui coupe le souffle. Il n'essaye pas de retenir ses larmes. Ce soir, il ne pourra pas. Elles tombent, tombent sans fin et viennent s'écraser au sol. Ses paupières se ferment.**  
**

Il sait qu'à cet instant, il ne pourra pas se mentir. La vie se charge parfois de nous rappeler nos erreurs, comme si elle avait peur que l'on oublie.

.

_Le souffle court, le garçon arrive devant l'ouverture d'une salle de classe, certain que c'est de cette pièce que provient le hurlement. Il pousse la porte discrètement, sentant la peur palpiter dans ses veines. « Pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé à Lily. »_**  
**

_La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, dont le silence est désormais seul maître. Il aperçoit les tables en bois brut, les sièges inconfortables. Petit à petit, l'endroit lui livre ses secrets, une chaise renversée qui explique le bruit sourd, une table décalée de son axe, un sac posé au sol. Et Lily. Lily devant la fenêtre, regardant quelque chose qui ne fait pas partie de son champ de vision, ne lui permettant que d'apprécier son profil, néanmoins parfait lui aussi, avec ses lèvres fines et son nez délicatement recourbé. Lily, toujours belle, quels que soient le lieu, la luminosité et le moment de la journée. Mais ce soir, elle dégage cette aura qui l'envoûte, ce tableau tout en finesse d'une grâce unique, éblouissante._**  
**

_Il n'ose bouger, de peur de faire s'envoler cette vision éphémère, image de rêve. La peur le quitte, ne laissant derrière elle que la béatitude de cette contemplation. Si seulement, la jeune femme tournait vers lui son visage. Si seulement, elle pouvait s'apercevoir de sa présence, et lui pardonner. Non, pas oublier, pas même l'aimer. Juste pardonner, lui laisser une dernière chance. Il a tant besoin d'elle._

_Les lèvres de Lily s'agitent. Elle sourit. Une deuxième silhouette s'immisce dans la scène, se rapprochant de Lily d'un pas assuré, prenant soin de s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle. Severus n'a pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de refermer sur lui son épaisse carapace. Vulnérable, il offrit son cœur en pâture au destin. Là est sa punition pour oser l'aimer, pour oser y croire._

_ - Alors Evans, qui avait raison ?_**  
**

_La voix de James Potter brise le silence, ainsi que le jeune garçon blême qui se tient fermement à l'encadrement de la porte. La deuxième silhouette s'approche un peu plus près._**  
**

_ - Tu rêves, Potter…_

_Toujours plus près. Il peut à présent passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme._**  
**

_Lily glousse. Cette fois, elle ne le repousse pas._**  
**

_Bien trop près. Leurs nez s'effleurent._**  
**

_Caché dans l'ombre, Severus reste figé devant ce baiser, attendant que la douleur ne le frappe de plein fouet, que la peine lui brûle les entrailles au point de hurler, que ses jambes frêles ne lui fassent faux bond. Mais rien. Les secondes passent, et il ne ressent rien. Pas de larmes non plus. Seul le vide. _

_.  
_

Le grognement rauque qui s'échappe de ses lèvres attire l'attention de la silhouette. Le halo de lumière éclair désormais le beau visage de Fleur Delacour dont le sourire glisse instantanément. Le garçon qui l'accompagne s'enfuit par la porte dérobée qu'avaient eux aussi emprunté Lily et James, mais il ne cherche pas à le rattraper. Hébété, il ne peut détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Lily était-elle revenue cette nuit, pour enfin lui pardonner ?**  
**

L'indécision fige les traits de l'étudiante, qui ne peut qu'attendre la sentence de ce professeur qu'elle sait hargneux. Tremblante, elle s'approche.

- Vous êtes le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce sèchement d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Sa gorge est simplement trop nouée pour qu'il puisse parler.

- Ça ne va pas ? demande-t-elle avec douceur, faisant un pas qui réduit inexorablement la distance qui les sépare.

- Très bien, la contredit-il dans un souffle.

- Il me semble que vous mentez. Légèrement.

Un pas de plus

- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ?

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si mal ?

- Sale petite sotte, je…

- Des regrets ?

- Je n'ai aucuns regrets…

C'est elle qui mène la danse, l'envoyant valser avec sa solitude. Mais le rythme lui échappe, et chaque pas devient plus douloureux.

- Des remords ?

- Taisez-vous…

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Professeur ?

- Taisez-vous !

Elle est si proche qu'il sent son souffle sur son visage.

- Quel cœur avez-vous blessé ?

Sa voix douce n'est plus qu'un murmure quand lui se retient de crier.

- Partez !

- Quelle âme avez-vous brisée ?

- Allez-vous en…

Il pleurniche. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Vous empestez la culpabilité. Elle suinte par chaque pore de votre peau.

La présence change, une douce odeur florale emplie l'atmosphère.

- Tu m'as tuée, Severus.

Lily lui jette ce regard désapprobateur dont elle seule a le secret, celui qu'il redoutait tant.

.

Lorsque Severus ouvre les yeux, il est pris de convulsions incontrôlables. Le calme l'assomme violement. L'image de Lily s'est évaporée avec le peu d'orgueil qui lui reste et Fleur Delacour est seule au centre de la pièce, terrifiée.

- Professeur ? couine-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Il tourne les talons et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui une étudiante décontenancée. Il court. Court comme jamais il n'a couru depuis cette nuit ou Lily Evans a cédé aux avances du garçon qu'il haïssait tant. Le décor qui l'entoure lui semble flou, déformé par les larmes qui ne cessent de couler.

Il regagne enfin son antre et claque la porte derrière lui.

Severus sait qu'il ne la fera pas revivre. Que dix mille pages blanches ne suffiront pas à la faire revenir. Si une page vierge naît chaque jour, elle ne peut cependant effacer la précédente. Elle ne peut que la recouvrir, éloignant ainsi à la vue les mots tracés fébrilement à l'encre écarlate. Mais certains, trop rouges, imbibent éternellement les feuilles du dessus, refusant de s'effacer, imposant au regard leurs lettres destructrices.

Lily Potter ne lui a jamais pardonné.


End file.
